moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nahiosar
A novice Human had been instructed by his masters at SI:7 to investigate a particularly troubling Night Elven assassin who'd been accused of bringing war crimes upon the Alliance due to his reckless behavior. The tops of the tall, Ashenvale trees grew closer and closer. Finally, moving over them, he flopped over with exhaustion after having reached his destination: The plateau where the Elf's residence was to be. Climbing the hill was a long and arduous task, but nothing that a trained operative couldn't handle, even if he was inexperienced. Regaining his strength, he stood and walked warily towards a cave. Although the entrance was unmarked, there were torches further inside. Looking more closely, they seemed to be made of old Horde banners, tabards serving as the fuel for the fires. Sidestepping a few simple pitfall traps, he smiled to himself. This assassin surely wouldn't be any trouble if he thought such rudimentary tricks would- The Human hit the cave floor with a thud, not even noticing the anesthetic-laced darts set off by the tripwires he had stepped over. The Bastard Son At two thousand, three hundred and seventeen years old, Nahiosar Shar'alah was beyond his youth, but by not quite yet middle-aged: He was in the kind of intermediate period that a Human would equate to their early thirties. He had unkempt, white hair, and a clean-shaven face. He usually wore a strip of cloth across his eyes and a stolen bandit mask to avoid being tracked or recognized, but when these were removed one would see that his face and lips were wrinkled and cracked beyond his age, his teeth yellowed and crooked, his mouth often in a horribly unattractive scowl. No one quite knows much about his family or youth besides the orphan matron who took care of him. His father was an alcoholic scoundrel, his mother a former priestess who had, in a fit of desperate, immature rebellion against her chaste, orderly path in life, struck out and allowed herself everything that her priesthood had forbade. Within days she was a pathetic destitute hanging around bars, drunk beyond reality almost constantly, letting any man who approached her have his way. It was only when she found that she was pregnant did she panic and snap back to her senses, albeit too late. The woman did the only thing she could think of doing: Gave the child away to an orphanage upon his birth. Setting out, after this, to seek the forgiveness of Elune, and being dissatisfied with her results after a day or so of praying, the woman flung herself from the cliffs of Azshara. The father of this orphaned child was, of course, off to some new bar, to find some new rebellious and naive woman. As the child matured in a dingy orphanage run by a few Druids in Nighthaven, he was shown to be a bit troublesome. Heavily antisocial growing up, he refused to interact or play with the other children, often sitting off in some dark corner, carving doodles into sticks with kitchen knives, tossing the branches aside when he was done, setting off to find new branches, usually snapping them off trees. Reprimanded by the Druids for this wasteful and violent use of nature, he only grew to do this in secret, the carvings become more and more intricate as he grew older. In his adolescent age, he grew pugnacious, often challenging other males near his age to fistfights for no good reason. Upon his discharge from the orphanage, Shar'alah largely continued on this path. Making his living carving trinkets and statuettes of owls and stags and such, he wasted his wages away on ale and gambling over fights. When the Third War came around, and the Night Elves were forced into action, Nahiosar was not far behind the official military. Fascinated by the prospect of being legally allowed to kill as much as he wanted, he brought along his sharpest carving knives and often hid in the forests near upcoming battles, rushing in alongside the Sentinels when they struck and dashing away before he could be questioned when the battle was through. It was in this way that he came to know and admire the Wardens of his people. Enthralled by the fighting power and grace of those such as Maiev Shadowsong, he made it a long-term goal to one day become strong enough to join the ranks of the legendary Wardens. Modern Times After his experiences with the Third War and the Wardens, Nahiosar gained a pride for his people he'd never felt before. His newfound patriotism and motivation, along with his undying bloodlust for the Horde, led him to enlist with the Outrunners to gain experience and strength. His goal is to one day leave their ranks for the Wardens. A chance encounter during the founding of Forest Song led Shar'alah to become friends with a powerful Draenei Farseer named Vekaar. After Vekaar left for the battles in Outland and Northrend, he only recently came into contact with the Shaman again. After hearing of Vekaar's battles and journeys with the illustrious Might of Staghelm unit, Nahiosar entered the organization with the intention of occasionally using their resources, until one day being powerful enough to be of full service to them. Category:Night Elf